


The Ships of ETN

by Lucy112235



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: LITERALLY, Multi, Shipping, actual ships, all the etn ships, ships, so much shipping, something very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: something very stupid that I'm probably going to delete later.a loose sequel to "Entering the 'Escape the Night' fandom like...." by ETNMystic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entering the "Escape the Night" fandom like....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647629) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 

> Welp, here's a very random and stupid thing that I wrote a couple weeks ago. Have fun.
> 
> Edit: I didn't read the shipping chapter in Mystic's fic before reading this, lol. Just realized the similarities. Sorry about that.

**Possessed Writers: **Come join us, Coley.

**Coley: **Yeah, I'll pass on that.

*runs and opens a random door*

*sees four docks and a bunch of ships on water*

**Shipper #1: **Welcome to the dock!

**Coley: **The dock?

**Shipper #2: **Yes! Let us give you a tour!

*drags Coley to the nearest dock*

**Shipper #3: **Here is the Season 1 dock.

*Coley sees many ships. Shipper #1 points to the largest one*

**Shipper #1: **That is the S.S. S1 Survivor OTP!

**Coley: **What?

**Shipper #3: **Eli!

**Coley: **What?

**Shipper #2: **Oli White and Eva Gutowski!

*Coley sees people on the S.S. S1 Survivor OTP*

**Coley: **Who are those people?

**Eli stan: ***screaming* EVA AND OLI ARE THE PUREST AND BEST SHIP IN ALL OF ETN AND NO ONE CAN ARGUE!

*intense shrieking from all other ships*

**Shipper #2: **Oh, just the usuals.

**Shipper #1: **There's Chala, Dawson, Leah, and of course...

*points to random person on deck*

**Shipper #1: **...Lucy112235.

**Shipper #3: ***whispering to Coley* she's _always there._

**Shipper #3: ***shouting* You're never going to leave there, are you?

**Lucy112235: **Nope!

*shippers point to two more ships*

**Shipper #2: **There's the two ships that always seem to go to war.

**Shipper #3: **Tierra and Maerra!

**Coley**: Who?

**Shipper #1: **Tim/Sierra and Matt/Sierra. 

**Tierra stan: **TIM AND SIERRA IS THE MOST ADORABLE SHIP IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE!

**Maerra stan: **EXCUSE ME?! MATT AND SIERRA IS THE BEST!

**Tierra is underrated: **TIERRA HAS TSUNDERE!

**Matt and Sierra is pure: **MAERRA IS WAY MORE WHOLESOME!

**TimxSierra for life: **TIMERRA HAS MORE CANON SUPPORT!

**MattxSierra forever: **OH NO YOU-

**Timatt shipper: ***far cry* WHAT ABOUT MATT AND TIM?

*continuous screaming*

*shippers point to three more ships, one much bigger than the others*

**Shipper #3: **Now these are the season 1 feud ships!

**Coley: **The what?

**Shipper #1: **The feud ships! There's JoZell, Timstine, and Mele!

**Mele stan: **Mele is the best feud! And best romance! Why would anyone ship you guys??

**JoZell shipper: **What? No!

**Timstine is goals: **JOEY IS GAY!

**Mele is life: **And Tim killed Justine!

**Timstine shipper: **Matt and Lele tried to kill each other too!

**Mele stan: **They had banter!

**JoZell shipper: **NOBODY CARES!

**Coley: **These ships are so violent!

**Shipper #2: **We haven't even gotten to the other docks! 

**Coley: ** _The other docks??_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coley: ** _ The other docks?? _

**Shipper #1: ** Oh, yes!

*drags Coley to the next dock*

**Shipper #1: ** Here is the Season 2 dock.

**Shipper #2: ** And to start off, here is the S.S. Canon Ship!

**Coley: ** Canon or cannon?

**Laurex stan: ** WE HAVE A CANNON SO WE’RE BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!

**Tanex shipper: ** Your ship is split in half!

**Tylex shipper: ** And it’s sinking!

**Laurex stan: ** But… we have a cannon!

**Everyone else: ** NOBODY CARES!

**Shipper #3: ** And here’s yet another pair of boats that seem to go to war all the time.

**Coley: ** *groans* who do they share now?

**Shipper #3: ** Nobody!

**Coley: ** Nobody?

**Shipper #2: ** Oh, yes. There’s Laurex, who you’ve seen already, and there’s GabStorm!

**Coley: ** GabStorm? That sounds like a rap band.

**Shipper #1: ** Oh, no. It’s the S.S. S2 Anti-Hero Duo!

**DeStorm hater: ** *peeks in* aka the only ship DeStorm is shipped with! Cause he’s terrible!

**Everyone: ** You’re not even in this room!

**DeStorm lover: ** *also peeks in* EXCUSE ME, DeStorm sacrificed himself!

**Shippers: ** That’s not till later!

**DeStorm lover: ** Oh, sorry! *leaves*

**Shipper #1: ** Anyway, here are the bromance ships.

**Shipper #3: ** There’s JeStorm and Tylex!

**Tylex stan: ** TYLEX IS THE BEST ALEX SHIP! OR JUST SHIP IN GENERAL!

**Tanex, Gabex, Andrex, Laurex, Lizex, AleStorm, Jessex, and Joex shippers: ** *scream intensely*

**Coley: ** Who’s Alex? And why does he have so many ships?

*everyone shrugs*

**Shipper #2: ** Now, here we have Labbie, Tabbie, and Jabbie! All the Gabbie ships besides GabStorm!

**Lucy112235: ** _ Excuse me?! _

**Shippers: ** *groan* it’s her again.

**Lucy112235: ** *on a tiny raft that reads  _ S.S. ETTN _ * WHAT ABOUT ALEX AND GABBIE?

**Everyone: ** _ Nobody ships that!!! _

**Coley: ** What’s ETTN?

**Shipper #3: ** Escaping the Third Night.

**Shipper #1: ** *whispering* it’s a weird one.

**Coley: ** And how is she there if she was on the other boat?

**Shippers: ** She’s on a lot of ships.

**Everyone: ** A  _ lot. _

**Shipper #2: ** And now we have the Andrea x Vampires ships!

**Coley: ** Vampires?! That’s so creepy!

**Andrea x Vera is the best: ** HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR BEAUTIFUL SHIP!

**Andrea x Vera is a no no: ** UM, EXCUSE ME?? VANDREA IS SO CREEPY!

**Andrea x Alison forever: ** Agreed! Andrea and Alison is so adorable and wholesome!

**Shippers: ** Okay, moving on. You don’t want to get tangled up in that.

**Shipper #1: ** Maybe it’s best if we go to the next dock?

**Coley: ** *sees other dock that looks relatively peaceful* Yeah. That sounds better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shipper #1: ** Maybe it’s best if we go to the next dock?

**Coley: ** *sees other dock that looks relatively peaceful* Yeah. That sounds better.

*Shippers walk Coley over to other dock*

*sees quiet, pleasant place with calm ships living among each other. Many from different ships are fishing, laughing, and having civilized conversation*

**Coley: ** Oh, thank god! This place seems peaceful!

**TanaxLollipop is best ship: ** EXCUSE ME?!

**Coley: ** Who is that?

**Shipper #3: ** You’re not even on this dock! You’re from Season 2!

**TanaxLollipop is best ship: ** I DON’T CARE! YOU GUYS FORGOT THE BEST SHIP IN THE HISTORY OF ETN! TANA AND HER LOLLIPOP!

**Shipper #2: ** We’re trying to give a tour. You wouldn’t want me to call the Harbormaster, would you?

**TanaxLollipop is best ship: ** The Harbormaster? No! I’ll go away! *runs*

**Coley: ** What was that about?

**Shipper #1: ** Tanapop shippers are very… passionate.

**Shipper #2:** But anyway, here is the Season 3 dock! The most peaceful of all the docks!

**Shipper #3: ** Over there… *points to large boat with  _ S.S. Early Dead Squad Soulmates  _ written on the side*... is Roila! With Captain Birdy!

**Bird_of_Scarlet: ** *waves* I built this ship!   
*everyone nods*

**Shipper #2: ** Now, here we have the only versus ships in Season 3.

**Coley: ** Oh, no. Here comes the screaming.

**Shipper #1: ** Actually, they get along quite well. There’s Safleen… *points to respectably sized boat*... and Rofiya. *points to slightly larger boat*

**Coley: ** Wait, is that Birdy again? On the Safleen ship?

**Shipper #3: ** Oh, yes. She’s the Captain of both.

**Lucy112235: ** I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHIP TO GO ON!

*shippers groan in unison*

**Rofiya is pure: ** Come with us! You were with us first!

**Safleen is iconic: ** No! Come with us! There’s more fics on it!

**Lucy112235: ** I DON’T KNOW!

**Shipper #3: ** Now, let’s move on to the Matt ships. 

**Coley: ** The Matt ships? He gets a whole section?

**Shipper #1: ** Oh, yes. MatPat is shipped with practically everyone.

**Shipper #2: ** There’s the S.S. Guilt Train, aka Matt and Jc, there’s RoiPat, TealPat, Malleen, RoPat, SafPat, and Mattny.

*points to many ships, the last three larger than the others*

**SafPat is everything:** Hi guys! Come join the S.S. Super Genius Babies!

**Mattny is everything: ** Or come join us! We have a cannon!

**RoPat is everything: ** Whatever you’d like! We respect everyone's opinions! *everyone nods and continues pleasant conversation*

**Coley: ** Wow, this is so refreshing.

**Shipper #2: ** And last but not least, we have the S.S. Helper Pair! Mortipe!

**Mortipe shippers: ** *cheer*

**Coley: ** wait, they don’t have any rivals?

**Shipper #3: ** Well, there’s Morkita and Coltimer, but we’ll not get into that. *distant yells*

*shippers pull Coley to the final dock*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Birdy, I hope you're okay with me putting you in here. It just made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coley: ** Ok, the last dock. Finally.

**Shipper #1: ** Oh, we are  _ far  _ from done.

*Coley groans*

**GabStorm is otp: ** Oh hey again!

**AleStorm is life: ** Hey! I’m at the dock where I’m finally accepted!

**DeStorm hater: ** *peeks in* I DON’T CARE IF HE’S DEAD! I HATE DESTORM! HE’S AWFUL! AND RUDE! AND-- *continuous screaming*

**DeStorm stan: ** *also peeks in* Shut UP! HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF!

**AleStorm is life:** For Alex! *sighs happily*

**Lauren x DeStorm: ** No! He said it himself! He did it for Lauren!

**Lauren is precious: ** *peeks in* Did someone mention the most precious cinnamon roll?

**Rosanna is best girl: ** *storms in* WHAT?! WHO DARED DEFY THE MOST ADORABLE LITTLE MUFFIN THE UNIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN?!

**Everyone: ** GET OUT!

**Lucy112235: ** You guys are all wrong! Gabex is where it’s at.

**Coley: ** You’re STILL on that raft?

**Lucy112235: ** Yep. And I’ve got company! Finally!

**Chalalalalala: ** Hello!

**Coley: ** Is there some sort of weird love triangle between Alex, Gabbie, and DeStorm?

**Shipper #2: ** Well-

**TeStorm4ever: ** No! It’s Tana, DeStorm, and Gabbie!

**GabStorm is otp: ** No! Just DeStorm and Gabbie! They are otp!

**Tanstine is everything: ** I agree. Justine and Tana are amazing and such an iconic couple.

**Justanna is everything: ** No! Ro and Justine are iconic, sweet, innocent, adorable, and the most fluffy pair of soulmates to ever fluff.

**Rosalex is everything: ** Um, no! That award goes to Alex and Rosanna!

**Collex is everything: ** COLLEEN AND ALEX FOREVER!

**Bretlex IS MY UNIVERSE: ** Are you all stupid? BRETMAN AND ALEX ARE ADORABLE AND ICONIC AND WE HAVE A CANNON AND WE’RE THE MOST GAY!

**Tabbie stan: ** Um, no. Tana and Gabbie are clearly the most gay. They literally said they love each other.

**Gableen stan: ** COLLEEN AND GABBIE LITERALLY KISSED IN ONE OF COLLEEN’S VLOGS! THEREFORE, THEY’RE CANON!

**Coley: ** This dock is the craziest one yet!

**Shippers: ** Oh, yes. Season 4 is crazy.

**Coley: ** *laughing nervously* Yeah, I should better leave…

*searches for door*

**Coley: ** um… where’s the door?

**Shippers: ** _ There is no door. _

**Coley: ** What??

**Shippers: ** _ You never leave the dock.  _ _ Ever. _

*Coley starts to panic*

**Shippers: ** _ You must read the book of ships. Every single one. _

**Distant screaming: ** _ Don’t do it! It’ll trap you! You’ll never escape! _

**Shippers: ** _ Read the book, Coley. And soon you’ll be just as happy as we are. You’ll see in the eyes of a shipper. You’ll be in heaven. _

**Coley: ** No! I need to get out! *continues screaming for help*

*Shippers grab Coley and drag her to the center of all the docks, to a large book with a SAE symbol in the front.  _ Book of Ships  _ is written in blood*

**Shippers: ** _ Read it, Coley. _

*Coley struggles for a full five minutes before eventually giving up. The shippers open to the first page, forcing Coley to let the profiles of each ship sink into her mind. Songs play in her head as she soon falls into a trance*

**Shippers: ** *cackle evilly*


End file.
